


Collide

by sleepydanceur



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, The Pocky Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 09:43:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4430513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepydanceur/pseuds/sleepydanceur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Sighing, Kyungsoo pulls out a pepero stick from the bunch in the box and manages an embarrassed grin at Jongin before taking one end lightly between his teeth.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Collide

**Author's Note:**

> Just something small because I miss Kaisoo ;o  
>  [ Livejournal link ](http://sleepydanceur.livejournal.com/19529.html)

The MC calls Kyungsoo forward, holding out the velvet bag in his hands for Kyungsoo to pick out the next member’s name. Reluctantly, Kyungsoo smoothes his palms down the sides of his pants and inhales deeply before stepping up beside the host. He can hear the fans screeching and calling out names in hopes that he’ll pick the member they want to see. Dipping his hand into the bag, his fingers brush over the narrow strips of paper, shuffling them over one last time before pulling one out. 

The MC takes the folded paper from him, reading the name quickly before turning to the crowd with a blinding smile.

“Kai!”

Kyungsoo turns to look for Jongin, watching him laughing brightly, his eyes curving into crescents as Sehun nudges him forward. The roar of the crowd is almost deafening and Jongin seems to sober up a little when he shuffles beside Kyungsoo. His face already looks flushed.  
Yixing curls his fingers around Kyungsoo’s elbow, bringing his attention back to the little box he’s holding in his hand. Sighing, Kyungsoo pulls out a pepero stick from the bunch in the box and manages an embarrassed grin at Jongin before taking one end lightly between his teeth.

Jongin inches closer and Kyungsoo sees the way he swallows visibly, licking his lips once, twice; he looks nervous. They’ve never actually played this game themselves, let alone on a stage in front of hundreds of screaming fans and a live broadcast. 

The other members are laughing and cheering them on, crowding around them to get a closer look. The MC even hands the microphone over to Junmyeon to lead a running commentary for the fans while he translates it into Chinese.

Tipping his chin up, Kyungsoo silently beckons Jongin to take the other end of the stick. Jongin obliges, bringing their faces closer together to take the chocolate tip between his own teeth, much to the fans’ delight. He looks up, meeting Kyungsoo’s eye and tries hard not to giggle and jolt the stick into snapping in half. It’s infectious and Kyungsoo struggles to suppress his own smile, the corners of his lips twisting upwards as he keeps a careful grip on the biscuit with his teeth. 

On the MC’s mark, Kyungsoo bites down and takes the first nibble, munching on the nib quickly before catching the end between his lips again. Jongin follows his lead, taking a small bite from the other end. His lips close around the tip, plush and soft and Kyungsoo loses his breath for a moment, almost forgetting himself before taking another bite.

Their faces move closer together and Kyungsoo keeps his eyes firmly trained on Jongin’s face, settling on his eyes where Jongin is looking straight back at him. It’s almost strange how transfixed he feels, unable to tear his eyes away; there’s something about the look in Jongin’s eyes that he can’t quite read. He’s curious but Jongin blinks down at the pepero stick and the moment is lost. 

The rush of his blood pounding in Kyungsoo’s ears almost drowns out the cacophony of screaming fans when their noses brush lightly. He takes another bite and lets his eyes flutter shut. 

The warm lips suddenly pressed up against Kyungsoo’s own startle him and his heart nearly stops. His breath hitches and the first thing he registers is how _soft_ they are. 

His limbs feel like lead, heavy and unresponsive; he doesn’t pull back, tentatively lingering a second longer. Then he presses back against Jongin’s lips softly. 

Kyungsoo blinks his eyes open and comes back to himself with a painful jolt. Everything comes crashing down on him and it hits him that he’d lingered a beat too long. Jerking back in shock, he can feel his face burning all the way down to his neck. 

He takes a step backwards and that’s when he registers the screaming crowd again, raucous and ear splitting. The MC is saying something, waving his arms enthusiastically but Kyungsoo can hardly hear him through the sound of his heart thundering in his ears. Someone claps him on the back, squeezing his shoulders and he lets himself be tugged back in line with the other members. 

Swallowing tightly, he sneaks a look at Jongin who looks just as stricken as he is, his cheeks flaming red and he’s picking at his fingers the way he always does when he’s anxious. He doesn’t look at Kyungsoo. 

 

-

 

The van is waiting for them right outside the venue, ready to take them back to their hotel. They pile inside quickly, eager to avoid the rowdy, pushy throng of people crowding around them. Kyungsoo is the last to scramble inside, squeezing through to the back and slides into the last empty seat, right beside Jongin.

Jongin doesn’t look at him, keeping his face turned away towards the window; the way he stiffens is telling enough that he knows Kyungsoo’s there though. 

The air between them feels charged, heavy; weighed by something that neither is ready to talk about yet. Jongin is unusually stiff to his usual sleepy slump after a schedule, where he tends to doze off on whoever is sitting beside him; it’s Kyungsoo’s shoulder more often than not. 

His hands are fidgety again; he’s still playing with his fingers the way Kyungsoo has seen him do hundreds of times before big shows and important events. Instinctively, he sets a hand on Jongin’s knee softly. The touch has the opposite effect though, startling Jongin into jerking his head around and staring at Kyungsoo, wide eyed. 

He doesn’t smile but his shoulders relax a fraction; it’s enough for Kyungsoo, for now at least. He watches as Jongin scans the van, taking in the rest of the members packed in tightly with them in the confined space before looking back at Kyungsoo. He looks like he wants to say something but stops short, darting his eyes down to Kyungsoo’s lips before snapping them back up. 

Blinking, Kyungsoo notes the way Jongin’s cheeks flame before he turns his face back towards the window. His shoulders are tense again. 

Kyungsoo swallows and squeezes his knee lightly, not pressuring him into saying anything just yet. They’ll talk eventually, he reasons. They can’t avoid it forever. 

He keeps his hand where it is because it seems to comfort Jongin gradually. He thinks maybe it soothes him too. 

 

It’s late when they finally get back to the hotel. They split up, heading off into their shared rooms, ready for a much needed shower and as many hours of sleep as they can get. 

Kyungsoo follows Jongin’s lead back into their own shared room at the end of corridor, shuffling inside and flicking on the lights. He closes the door behind them quietly, his hand sliding off the polished handle slowly as he turns to face Jongin where he’s standing in the middle of the room with his eyes are fixed on the carpet.

The silence between them is almost palpable; stifling. 

Jongin finally looks up at him. He stares at him, wide eyed and vulnerable, filled with desperate _want_ and Kyungsoo finds it hard to breathe again. There are only a few steps between them but they suddenly feels like miles too many. 

He wants to say something but his voice fails and he takes a step forward instead. Jongin shifts forward too, moving closer until they meet in the middle and Kyungsoo forgets all his words when they crash their mouths together. Jongin’s hands come up to cup his face as Kyungsoo winds his arms around Jongin’s slim waist, fisting his hands tightly in the back of his shirt. 

Kyungsoo pulls while Jongin pushes until they’re stumbling backwards and there isn’t even time to aim for one of the beds. Jongin backs him up against the wall by the door, their knees knocking as their chests press up together. 

The slide of Jongin’s tongue against his own has his head spinning, feeling lightheaded and dizzy with the sudden rush. Whining quietly into Kyungsoo’s mouth, Jongin tries to press in closer, angling his head to kiss him harder. 

Kyungsoo’s legs already feel like jelly and his knees give out beneath him seconds later, sending them both sinking to the floor in a heap. Somehow they wind up with Jongin sitting in Kyungsoo’s lap, dwarfing Kyungsoo where he’s still got his back pressed against the wall. He’s still cupping Kyungsoo’s face softly, still kissing him and Kyungsoo clutches at Jongin’s waist, kissing back fervently.

He draws a path along the length of Jongin’s thighs where they’re bracketing his own, trailing his hands up the sides slowly before dragging his fingers back down. Kyungsoo can feel his shiver through his lips and he surges forward to kiss him more deeply, exhilarated by the heady feeling thrumming in his veins. 

It’s frantic and rushed. Jongin shifts in Kyungsoo’s lap, pressing their hips together and they both groan into the kiss. 

A sudden knock on the door has them tearing apart even if they don’t pull away too far. Junmyeon’s voice filters through the door, reminding them of the next morning’s wakeup call but Kyungsoo barely registers the words. He can’t tear his eyes away from Jongin’s, the way his pupils are blown and staring back at Kyungsoo, almost inexplicably awed. Jongin looks absolutely beautiful like this; his lips are a gorgeous shade of red and his hair is mussed up with loose tresses falling across his eyes. He thinks he should be used to it by now, the way Jongin constantly takes his breath away but here he is feeling like his chest is too small for his lungs.

Kyungsoo reaches up to brush his hair aside just as Jongin leans back in to peck him on the lips; tentative still, even after everything they’ve just done. Exhaling, Kyungsoo returns the kiss softly, brushing their noses together before pressing another one to his lips. He’s enraptured, drawn to Jongin’s lips, his warmth, his softness. He finds that he can’t pull away, doesn’t want to, and when Jongin slides the tip of his tongue along Kyungsoo’s lower lip, he leans up to crush their mouths together again.

Burying his fingers in Jongin’s hair, Kyungsoo tilts his head and drinks in the way Jongin feels against him. It feels different from before, far less rushed now. It’s slower; deeper. More tender. 

Everything else falls away, fading into the background, leaving nothing but the soft feeling of Jongin’s lips and the little sounds he makes at the back of his throat when Kyungsoo sucks on his tongue. Jongin’s palms are warm on his face, sliding down to squeeze the back of his neck before coming back up to his face, stroking his thumbs against his cheekbones gently.  
It feels like Kyungsoo’s drowning, dragging his hands along Jongin’s thighs and up his sides, clutching at his back to keep himself afloat. He’s acutely aware of their position, despite everything, but his thoughts are scattered again when Jongin takes his lower lip between his own. His sucks lightly before flicking his tongue back into Kyungsoo’s mouth, exploring. 

They keep breaking off, running out of air before pressing back in for more until Kyungsoo can’t even think coherently anymore. The only thing that registers in his mind is the way Jongin’s touch burns against his skin, the drag of Jongin’s fingertips, the warmth of his palms, Jongin, Jongin, _Jongin_.

They kiss for what feels like hours, even after somehow maneuvering themselves onto one of the beds, ignoring the other one parallel to it on the other end of the room. It’s easy then, to curl up together under the thick blanket, cocooning themselves in its warmth. 

Jongin leans in, kissing the corner of his mouth and Kyungsoo beams, brushing away the loose strands of hair from Jongin’s eyes again. 

He snorts quietly when he notices the way Jongin’s eyes droop, already starting to drift away. Jongin still tilts his face up to meet Kyungsoo’s lips when he leans in again though, kissing him back sleepily. Shifting in closer, he throws an arm around Kyungsoo’s stomach and presses into his side. He pushes a knee in between Kyungsoo’s thighs, sighing contently as he presses his face into the hollow of Kyungsoo’s neck. 

Kyungsoo smiles, carding his fingers through Jongin’s hair soothingly and listens to the way his breathing grows slow and steady. Kissing the crown of his head, he settles back against the pillow, comfortable with Jongin’s warmth pressed into his side. 

They didn’t get much talking done, he thinks after a moment, amused. It’s alright though. It’ll be alright.


End file.
